Shadex's tail
by Raven0569
Summary: The Journey of Shadex Slick'Shade and his friends. What one will do for true love and the sacrafices made. Watch as this character goes through life and as he changes from a simple rogue to something very strange.
1. Chapter1to7 TheBeginningOfTheBeginning

_**The Tails of Shadex The Rogue**_

_**By: Michael Wolf **_

**_One _**fine day a little group of adventures went

into a unknown part of there world( there world is called Norrath). These adventures where a well known bunch for being the first to go almost around the world and it was all started by a young wood elf named Shadex. Who was a master Rogue who started to travel to find things to kill so he could loot them and sell what he looted that he did not use. But what this rogue did not know. Was that he would be made Famous by doing this. He was the fist to go out and explore( the first to do this and come back alive that is). He first set out from a place called Kelethin. His first find was a town called Felwith witch was home to the high elves. There he met a high elf named Laktfar Lazarus Who was a great White Knight who decided to go with Shadex on his adventures. Now was the start of a group/ friendship.

Chapter Two

These friends wandered high and low and found a Evil town of Orcs which they decided to stay there and kill the Orcs for a while. When Laktfar and Shadex were finished killing they left they had so much loot so they wandered around for a city and they ended up back in Kelethin. They sold there goods and left fast because everyone was giving odd looks at Laktfar. So when they left they wondered much more till they found this town enshrouded in fog and mist and it was filled with dead things from the ancient wars. Things nether dead nor fully alive things that had no feelings they just killed. Not only where there These Zombies walking around there where also Dark elves who had been bitten in the neck and made Vampires. Oddly enough there where Normal Dark Elves about clad in black and gold armor some in chain. These dark elves all studied the Dark Arts like Necromancy and some where warriors and Necromancers combined like a evil Paladin. Shadex and Laktfar called them Shadow Knights. They quietly walked around and killed many things. When they where deep in this castle they saw a sign in Elvish that said Welcome To Castle MistMoore. Shadex saw this and was Horrified because Castle MistMoore was where the fabled armies of good fought against the Black tide's of Evil. The fabled armies consisted of wood elves of old and high elves as well as humans and dwarfs. The Black armies had Orcs, Dark Elves, Trolls , and Ogres. These two armies clashed in Castle MistMoore( because that's where the Black armies retreated too). The turn out of this Crusade was good won but the Black armies Swore Revenge for this loss they swore to come back one day under there True General. Witch so far hasn't happened( in the year two million there true general is resurrected and the fabled dark army comes back to kill the wood elves and high elves the new forces of the wood elves alone Slaughtered the Black tied). Shadex and Laktfar soon departed this castle. Shadex had found much loot like a magic mask used to Trick everyone to think he was a Dark elf. Further on the road they entered a small town of Surefall Glade. There they meet a Warrior named Balerian Black Rosé he had silver and black armor he had 4 weapons 1 was a Katana( Japanese samurai Sword) it was silver and had a black and silver handle the handles bottom was shaped like a horse head and the guard was shaped in a circle but a horse with flaming Hooves was cut into it. His chest plate has a Black and White Horse with Flaming Hooves. He also had a knife/ dagger as well black and white with a horse cut into the leather grip. He has a shield witch is black and white with a horse painted on it. He had 2 long swords one was a short katana made for one hand fighting. And a long sword that was enchanted and with a single strike sent a hurl of horse men into his victim. His helmet was rather odd its self it was that of a Eagle its wings where strait out and his visor would lift up and on the sides of the wings where Running horses with vicious riders charging into battle.

Balerian or Black Rosé as he was called. Was the hero of this town he saved them from a Orc invasion. He killed 150 of them with his enchanted sword (that is what the rumors say).Black Rosé/ Balerian was very strong and stubborn he was a loner and followed a strict code of conduct . He had eyes that where so Blue it was said that you could lose your self in them like the unending waves of the ocean of Tears. his eyes where keen and observant they showed no emotion. his face was a mix of Anger Hurt and Desire. He looked as most thought of as a Ranger/Paladin that had taken up being a warrior.

_**Chapter Three**_

Balerian Chose to leave the city he had protected so well to go with Shadex and Laktfar. The Group now consisted of One Warrior, One Rogue, and one Paladin. The group was wondering near a gnoll camp when they heard the sounds of battle. Balerian faster then the speed of a eagle was at the camp to find a small band of elves fighting of the gnolls. Balerian the hero that he is jumped in and killed twelve of the fifteen gnolls that inhabited the camp. A young female half elf after killing the rest of the gnolls. Walked up to Balerian and attacked him. Balerian was startled by this and jumped back. With a flick of his wrist one blade was in hand and a gnoll watch man lay dead on the ground next to Balerian. Balerian looked at the girl and said briskly "I helped take that weight of his shoulders" He ended this with a hardy laugh. He then looked at the girl who now had a grin on her face and he said "Well hello my name is Balerian Black Rosé Son of Elessar Brother of Vulf, and DarkHearted" the Girl looked at Balerian and Replied with a simple " Well it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Show Off" she walked off into the woods but Balerian was enthralled by her he had to follow her. Laktfar Thought she might be a temptress but did not stop Balerian from following her.

**_Chapter Four _**

Balerian Went up to the girl and said " I am sorry I do not mean to show off" he concluded with " what can I do to show you that that was not what I intended to do". she looked at him puzzled " why did you follow me"? Balerian was shocked by what she said but only said " I I umm I" She laughed and said " I guess every ones shy sometimes" Balerian's face Flushed bright red with embracement. She giggled when she noticed how shy he was but he looked like a battle hardened warrior but he was so shy and she thought to her self (He must be used to being alone and if not alone in male company so he must not be used to girls). She decided to see if it was that or was he just naturally shy. She looked at him and said " why are u so shy"?. He could not reply for he did not know why he normally was not shy but why was he now? He stayed silent and that made the girl get angry at him and he turned quick and threw a dagger at him and he took it in the chest with out twitching he only looked at it and started to walk away. This left the girl in a huge amount of shock she had never seen some one take a dagger in the chest and not flinch and then just walk away. He was in huge amounts of pain not because of the dagger but because of the thought that he was as shy as a little girl he could not take that type of a blow to his self confidence. So he decided it would be best if he just left and stopped making a fool of him self.

_**Chapter Five**_

The Girl not knowing what to do ran after him. He could hear her behind him. He put his hand on the hilt of the dagger and jerked it out. She caught up to him and he looked into her eyes and said "im sorry I don't have a towel or something to wipe the blood off of your dagger". She looked Bemused at what he was saying then she saw he was holding out he dagger that had some blood still trickling from the tip. She only thought wouldn't it hurt to yank that from your own body? Balerian looked at her then he knelt down and put the dagger in her leg Sheath for her and stood up and said " may you have a good day ". she was so deep into thought that she did not notice that he had departed her company. She finally returned to Reality the sun was setting. She heard a moaning sound. She saw a Zombie a big one. She stabbed at it with her swords. At Balerian's camp everyone but Balerian was sleeping the fire was only coals and he was still thinking of the girl. His chest did hurt but he thought nothing of it. He Stood up and heard the sounds of battle. He walked/ stalked over to where he heard the sound of two blades clashing together. He looked down to see the Girl fighting of a greater Zombie. Balerian Quickly drew his swords and walked down to help her. She didn't see him but the zombie did. He just by the site of Balerian was engulfed in Rage and hate he threw The Girl to the floor and charged Balerian. Balerian put one sword in its neck and then decapitated it with the other. The Zombie's body fell limply to the floor. The girl was crestfallen when she saw Balerian pass out. She ran over to him and she saw that from the hole in his armor blood was trickling out of it. She was Confused as to what to do but she gathered up he courage and started unbuckling his chest piece. She finally got it off and when she pulled it off a wave of blood flowed out of it. She felt her knees and lap get wet with the blood but she saw that it was from the dagger that he took in the chest. She put her hands on it to stop or slow the bleeding. But not to long after Balerian regained conciseness and stood up and grabbed his chest plate the girl was amazed again. He walked forward stumbled and fell to one knee. He stood again and walked to his camp and fell to the ground and passed out. Laktfar was the first up and he jumped up for he smelled fresh blood. He saw Balerian laying prone on the floor and he wasn't moving or breathing. He but his hand over Balerian's chest and started chanting. The wound in Balerian chest turned blue then it healed only to leave a Circular scare.

_**Chapter Six**_

The 3 Elves moved out of the town of Surefall Glade. They moved along the Planes of Kerana. They showed up in a town called High Pass Hold. They walked through it but Balerian said he knew some one here and he had to see him. He walked into a arch door way and started talking to a Wood Elf Druid. The druid then walked over to the small group and said "My name is Lithfurex WyldWind" Balerian walked up behind the druid with another Wood Elf this one was a ranger and he said " my name is DarkHearted Black Arrow" Then out of no were two Half Elves appear and the Ranger of the two of the two Half Elves Tells Shadex " My Name is Elessar and this is Vulf I am Balerian's Father and Vulf and DarkHearted are his Brothers" Shadex looked at him and just said "Nice to meet all of you so I guess we have a number of people now" he ended his talk with a slight Cackle. Elessar knew this kind of made Shadex nerves. Elessar was a experienced Wonderer so he during the journey to Neriak slipped off. He followed them silently he was very good at what he does he snuck up behind a guard and took a dagger and ended him silently. Then he heard a big Explosion. He turned to see 12 guards fall headless in front of him and a Skeletal Specter over them. Then he saw a Erudite a very strong one this erudite radiated in a Black & Red aurora. The Erudite must have been a Necromancer because the Specter went over to him and said " Guarding you with my life MASTER".

Elessar was not shocked at all he had seen necros before. He bowed and introduced him self "My name is Elessar a Ranger of Surefall Glade" the Necro smiled and said " nice to meet you Elessar my name is Errelno I am a Necromancer of Erudin and my little friend's name is Thoren" the specter Floated over to Elessar and bowed. Elessar was kind of taken back at all this then thought of how many winters is this guy he has power enough to control a Specter iv only seen one like that before and that guy was 62 winters… he must be that or higher. Errelno put on another big smile and said " I am of 66 winters he he I can read your mind ha ha" Elessar started to laugh when he saw a big group of Dark Elven Knights Walking forward and They had there swords Drawn. The Went from a walk to a Sprint when they saw Errelno. There group started chanting in unison then suddenly 10 arrows flew from Elessar & behind him and 10 of the 30 men fell dead to the ground. Then Balerian and Laktfar ran into the Dark Elves from behind and started cutting them down and then One of the Knights Combusted and started running around till Vulf Smacked him in the head with a staff and then all the men where stuck to the ground because roots had entangled there feet. Then Errelno started to chant and then 4 of the knights dropped dead then there bodies Exploded. Thoren was going to town he had on guy on his Scythe blade and another in his hand. There was only the Elite of the knights left and one was about to kill Laktfar till The Girl from Surefall Glade came out and loped its head off. She then killed 2 more of them. Balerian had a spear in his chest and a large cut on his arm he had some how gotten a arrow in his leg and a dagger in his shoulder he was on one knee and slashing wildly at the elves he staggered up and Separated a elf from his head and then collapsed to the ground he knew he was most likely to die. He Stood up and let out a Horrible Battle Cry. Everyone looked to see him grab his Katana and Kill the last three men in one slash. Everyone gasped because as he fell the spear in his chest came out the other side of him. He lay still for a few minutes as Laktfar crawled over to him. Laktfar, DarkHearted , Elessar , Vulf , And Lithfurex stared to chant healing spells. But he was dead. He had been hit so much his body finally gave up. Balerian woke up staring at his body. And people picking it up he saw what mess he looked and he noticed that Laktfar had taken the spear out and broken it. Then saw Errelno start chanting and a Red light Erupt from Balerian's body. Then all went Black.

_**Chapter Seven**_

"The sweet smell of early morning in Surefall filled my mind and my senses for a second I as in heaven". When he Awoke he was stairing at a ceiling. And sat up and looked around to see Laktfar and everyone in there. Laktfar GASPED when he saw the dead rise he stood and drew his sword. Balerian laughed and said " you do not believe I am alive because nether do I". Balerian then started to dream again.

DREAM

Balerian is in Surefall Glade teaching all the new recrutes of the Half Elf army. He Gives them the Talk " The Art of The Sword is The Art of Killing…………No Matter What Fancy Names or Titles you give………it That Is The Truth. He ends the talk with handing all of them a sword. Yes he him self hands them there swords they are all blessed and are copies of his Short Katana. They then report and get there armor and get blessed by the druid and ranger Elders. The Warriors of The Half Elf Army trains the same way as it's Brother army the Wood Elf army. All the Half Elves train with the bow being taught by the Ranger Elders. Then they are taught how to kill and duel wield and how to function as a army by high ranking Half Elf Warriors. Then at last they are taught how to use a two handed sword by Paladins from Felwith. There army was a great army it had Warriors Paladins Rangers and bards as fighters and then you got The druids to heal and cast. When u put the Wood elf and Half elf armies together you get a great force of elves. ( just info). In this dream balerian does his daily training things with the new people then he goes out and sees a wood elf its his Brother/ his half brother. He walks up to him and salutes and yells "What are you doing here DarkHearted?". Dark looks at him and smiles and salutes back "I have a message for the General of the half Elf Army Brother you know where he is? I mean you are second in command arnt you?" Balerian looks at him and droped his smile "What is the message?" Dark "it's a letter from General Forest runner" Balerian "About what?" Dark "the wood elves and high elves are being over run by dark elves Orcs trolls ogres and newly Iksars" Balerian " who have u sent runners too?" Dark " the frogloks , Humans, Dwarfs , and Gnomes ohh and don't forget Half Elves". Balerian "so this is the mighty war we saw coming isn't it?" Dark " looks like it bro" Balerian "tell your general we will be there soon we have to mobilize and get the druids porting ok is that clear GO send word that we are coming!" Dark "YES SIR" Dark Grabs a stone from his belt pouch and Blows on it the stone shines bright then he is gone. Balerian runs in front of the barracks and Yells "FALL IN" everyone pours out of the building dressed ready to fight with weapons at there sides. Balerian " you all want to kill?" Everyone " YES SIR!" Balerian "here is your chances to become Heroes Druid Port NOW!"

End Of DREAM

Balerian Woke up in a cold sweat and he was clutching his chest. He felt like he was being stabbed in the chest many times. He ripped off the silk gown thing. He looked at his chest all his wounds where bright red and had a green ting and his chest wound was excreting yellow fuming puss. He winced in pain as more of the yellow liquid flowed out. Was this the price for the ability not to be dead so soon? Balerian staggered out of bed abd started to strap on his armor. He pulled his swords up but he noticed his armor had changed. all the horse marks where gone. They where replaced with a Pyramid made of three small triangles and a small triangle in the middle (like the one from Zelda). His Helmet had disappeared. His armor was all the same but the emblem and oddly enough the colors. They went from his silver to a pure jet black. He took the ends of his cape and made a mouth guard for him self and he took a black shirt and ripped it and covered his face. He then quietly crawled out of his window and crept off into the forest. Shadex sitting and watching Balerian do what he did was a little happier he had one less person to worry about. He looked at everyone in the room and then thought about it and decided he too will go his separate ways. He went over to the door and opened it and walked out. The first up was Elessar and when he saw that Balerian was gone he quietly woke up Dark and Vulf as well as Lithfurex. The all set of on the trail of Balerian. Balerian staggered into a Orc city with is sword's drawn and his head bare. He saw a Orc raise a bow in his direction he turned and ran at the Orc and sheathed his short katana in a flash and drew his dagger at the same time then he threw his dagger into the Orc and then went to town in the city he had killed about 200 Orcs until he had to sit he had 2 arrows in his chest a broken spear in his side and cuts all over


	2. Chapter 8 the Attack on the Orcs

Chapter 8

Balerian stood up and yanked the spear from his side only to get in return a wave of pain. He then yanked the 3 arrows from his chest. He then took off his breastplate and wrapped his chest in White cloth. He then preceded to wrap his side in the bandage. The put back on his chest plate and took a good look around him. He saw that he was standing next to the castle it had moss in the cracks. He could smell the stench of the Orcs that inhabited the castle. He heard the muffled cry of a Elven Girl his heart skipped a beat when he heard the name Emperor Crush a hate he held inside of him self. Was Aroused by this orc. He decided he would kill crush. He walked to one side of the castle with his bow in hand and a Arrow knocked he turned the Corner and saw a orc and Let loose his Arrow and it made a light Whistle and then there was a loud Thud and the orc fell against the wall and slid to the ground Dead. Balerian Knocked another Arrow with haste and let loose another Arrow with in two seconds of his first and the other orc standing at the door slumped to the ground with a Arrow in his right temple. Balerian drew his Katana and opened the door Nonchalantly. He raised the sword over his head and before the first orc could say anything or make a futile attempt to get the others attention blood was spewing from his shoulders where his head once was and he fell lifelessly to the floor. Balerian had blood dripping from his nose and his Blond hair was Pure Red and matted from the blood. He looked like a crazed man. His eyes had changed from a sad blue to red and white. His black armor had blood streaks on it. He turned and took one graceful down slash and cut a orc in half shoulder to torso blood covered the wall. A orc with a spear charged balerian in the hall. Balerian reposited it and threw his dagger into the orcs forehead. He walked up to the orc and pulled his dagger out of its head a small stream of steady blood shot out from the wound. By this time the hall had so much blood in it when you walked you heard a splash. Balerian was covered head to toe in blood his sword was dripping blood as he cut another orc's head in half. At this point he was running he sheathed his katana and drew his two swords and was slashing at anything that moved. He made it into a open room. He looked around and there where at least 12 big or humongous orcs standing as Crushes Van guard. Balerian Pulled out his bow and emptied his 20 arrows in less then 22 seconds and all 12 of the orcs fell to the ground with at least one arrow in his forehead. Balerian saw a door move behind the thrown. He ran and saw a door he opened it and felt a sharp pain in his stomach and slashed out and saw the right arm of a orc fall to the floor. He looked up after pulling the dagger out of his stomach and saw a small orc running around with one arm. Balerian took no time in easing this orcs pain buy cutting off his other arm and then both his legs and then his jaw and then took the orcs own dagger and put it in the orcs forehead. Balerian looked at the orc and Laughed at his handy work. He started up the spiral stair case. He heard the elven maidens voice again and a male elf's voice. Balerian Ran up and cut the door into and saw a male dark elf in a very vulnerable state as he was taking advantage of this Wood elf. He was more or less having fun with her. Balerian Growled as he thought that as indecent and cruel to violate a women like that. He put his sword through the mans stomach and heaved it up till it split out of the mans skull. Balerian kicked him off the girl this girl was no more then 15 years old he felt terrible for what had happened to her and told he to get dressed and then left. He walked farther up the stairs and saw a stronger looking door being he was who he was he knocked on the door and to his surprise a Big orc opened the door. It was crush balerian Slashed at him but this orc was fast and jumped back but then slumped to the ground. Balerian saw behind him Shadex who had both his daggers out they where still dripping the blood from Crushes back. Balerian looked at the Rogue amazed at how he had killed crush and found Balerian.


	3. Chapter 9 The Death Of a True Warrior

1This is to anyone who feels lonely or depressed out there Cheer up because ur life cant suck as much as mine... I mean test me and u don't see me all depressed so BLA u just have to talk to people get all the bad stuff off ur chest if u need to talk talk to me please im so fucked up I can help anyone with there probloms if ull just let me try.

Mike Wolf

Ok on with the story!

Chapter 9

Balerian let out a hardy laugh as he coughed out blood the wounds in his chest where to much.

Balerian fell to his knees and told Shadex to help him ease his pain. Shadex looked puzzled and pulled a pipe out of his side pouch and offered it to Balerian saying that the shyt he had was really good and could ease his pain. Balerian Laughed loud and then coughed out more blood and handed Shadex his Short Katana and told him "When I make the first up slice please remove my head" Shadex said "I will do my best" Balerian Plunged the blade deep into his stumich and made a up ward cut and shadex brought his blade down and removed Balerian's head. Shadex walked out with Balerians Swords and armor in a bag for him to give to Elessar. Elessar was running up the hall of Blood. And stopped when he saw Shadex who was sad and shadex looked up into Elessars eyes and Uttered the fateful word "Balerian is Dead he Commited sopuko" Elessar looked at Shadex and fell to his knees and started to Sob.


	4. Chapter 10 The Remorse of a lost soul

Lets all bow our heads in silence for our lost soul our kind and devoted balerian my he find Happiness in the other life. There is a little bit of Balerian in all of us.

In the last chapter we bid fair well to a very dear warrior who is no longer with us and so end his tragic Tale of love lose misery and pain.

RIPBalerian BlackRosé (Born 4/29/89 - Died 3/9/05)

Chapter 10

The tomb of Balerian BlackRosé was small and so ended the life of a great warrior. Shadex left with Laktfar once again just them again. Shadex walked slowly with the image of Balerian Burned into his mind he was smiling when the blade went through his gut he could not believe that this warrior wanted to die. The only peace in the death of Balerian was that he died a hero he killed around 300 orcs and 1 dark elf Balerian was mortally wounded from the dark elf troop that they fought balerian died with his honor and dignity is all Shadex could think of. Just when he thought of that he thought of Balerian's head slide of his shoulders and the last faint words out of his mouth

Flash Back

**Balerian is on his knees he puts the blade into his stomach it goes right through him and out the other side. Balerian lets out a grunt of pain but keeps his smile on and he makes the up ward cut and utters the few words that only shadex will ever know "I guess ill never find my true love" his last sentence cut short by his head falling off his shoulders.**

** End of Flash back**

Shadex stopped dead in hi tracks and thought about what Balerian had said about never finding his true love but he must have been trying to send Shadex a Message what is it? Shadex thought about it and decided it must mean " Life is to short to spend it alone find someone you love and hold onto that person that is the only way to find happiness" shadex Decided he will find him self the one he loves.


	5. Chapter 11 Truelove is it togoodtobetrue

Shadex was sleeping dreaming about how the events at Crush Bone had happened. He awoke and rolled

to his side he looked straight into the eyes of Who he thought was balerian with the Deep Penitrating Blue

Eyes. he blinked and looked agian and there was nothing and he heard a voice it was Balerians it said

"Death Is Only the beginning of a eturnity alone" Shadex for the next week sat in silent meditation and

contimplated his thoughts and everything he thought about some how was involved with what the voice had

said. it was a cool Crisp Spring day when he finally steped out from his house in Kelethin. he looked to his

right and saw a amazingly gorgious women and then when he blinked she was gone. He looked around

when he did not see her he went back into his house and got dressed. when he went out side agian he saw

her she was walking next to a group of hunters (aka Rangers) who came back with meat and had a coffen

with them so they must have lost a man in the hunt. Shadex walked to the group and asked who the man

was and they looked at him and said " he is a half elf who joined us he was killed when he stood up and

one of us thought he was a orc during a night time hunt and shot him in the back of the head with a arrow"

Shadex thought about it and asked if he could see the body and they said " sure why not" shadex to his

horror knew this half elf it was Elessar Balerians Father. shadex gasped and turned deathly palid and then

passed out. in his thoughts he saw Balerian on his knees with a sword in him and next to him he saw Elessar

with the arrow in the back of his head Shadex looked agian at Balerian and saw he was standing with no

sword in him but he was in his black armor covered in blood and Balerian yelled to shadex " dont be alone

for ever like me live find love and passion be free most of all" with that shadex woke up in a nice clean

room and to his surprise there looking at him where the most brilient green eyes he had ever seen and he

saw who they belonged to it was the girl he saw that day he looked at her and saw she had shimmering

brown hair and was some what palid and was wearing tight leather it was brown she was the most butiful

thing shadex had ever seen and from then on he knew he loved her. he looked into her eyes agian and said

"hello my name is... my name isShadex" The girl smiled and said " hello shadex my name is Jazzmen" she

ended he introduction with a slight giggle. shadex's cheeks turned a Bright Red and she Giggled more.


	6. Chapter 12 a Mystery begins

Shadex the next morning was still Enthralled by Jazzmen he could not get her out of his mind. She was still and for the rest of his life be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He blinked and when he opened his eyes he was starring into pools of green he was over whelmed by the feeling of them and he knew it was her but yet reflex got the best of him he jumped back with hands on his daggers. She looked at him dumbfounded and laughed and said " I am sorry if I snuck up on you" shadex's Cheeks looked like strawberries at this point. Then he said " heh well I am sorry I reacted the way I did" she looked at him and said " so this is your house?" he replied with a thought out answer " yes um yes it is want to come in side?" she giggled and astonishingly said "sure id love too". Shadex opened the door and walked in. he kept a clean house he had everything where he liked it she had a odd look on her face she asked " who are those people in that picture?" Shadex looked and saw a picture he got in High Pass Hold. He looked at it remembering the people then he pointed out the people to her he showed her balerian last then he noticed it the man he decapitated was not the man in the picture he gasped and she panicted and asked "What!" Shadex onlt could get a few words out "I …..Have …..To……Go…Sorry.." she just staired as he ran out the door.


	7. Chapter 13 What is going On here!

he showed her balerian last then he noticed it the man he decapitated was not the man in the picture he gasped and she panicted and asked "What!" Shadex onlt could get a few words out "I …..Have …..To……Go…Sorry.." she just staired as he ran out the door.

Shadex running through the woods he was darting past trees. he looked like jazzmen thought a shadow. she was following him. she was just keeping him in her sight. Shadex got to the entrance of crushbone. he put on the mask laktfar and him got and he walked in.

In plane of Knoladge a Half elf in Bright blue and yellow he is followed by a group of Wood elves and half elves. the man in lead is a High elf he on his right hand has a necromancer and they where a strange group they walked to the bank where they eah get out extra money and back up weapons.

Shadex smiled and walked pass the guards who thought he was a dark elf from neriak.shadex didnt waist time in finding divin and he saw it wasnt divin it was another guy and he found the grave of Balerian. he saw divins next to it and crushes. but Balerians was exposed it hab been dug up. someone had taken balerians body. he saw a female Dark Elf fighting or he thought training some orcs he dicided she new something.

The band of Elves stayed the night in POK they where going to POJ. The half elf spoke and broke the silence " So Errelno how did u do what u did in crushbone?" Errelno said " well not only are palladins and clerics blessed with a reserection Technique Neromancers are also givin one The half elf in Blue and gold armor said "who am i and whats goign on" Errelno looked at laktfar "but he had been dead for about 3 years and his head was hard to put back on he wont know anything till his memory is triggered so answer all his questions" the half elf looked confused and looked at a wood elf ranger and said "Who are you and who am i ?" the wood elf looked at him and said "your name is...

Shadex walked u to the girl and said "have u seen anyone dig up those graves?" she looked at him and snorted "no". shadex just walked away from her but while he did his illusion faided. some one from behind him shouted "Look Wood Elf Intruder Kill IT!" shadex rolled to one side and drew his daggers he all the sudden dissappeared and he quietly walked up behind the dark elf and Slambbed the butts of his daggers on ger head and she collapsed and he dissappeaed agian and killed each of the 30 orcs around. he looked onto a corner of the cemetary and said "Jazzmen come out i know your there i saw you in the woods".

The next Day...


	8. Chapter 14 Wow this is all happeningfast

he looked onto a corner of the cemetery and said "Jazzmen come out i know your there i saw you in the woods".

The next Day...

Shadex wakes up and turns in his bed and finds Jazzmen sleeping next to him. He doesn't remember anything past when she came out in crush bone. Shadex looks at her and her eyes snap open and she looks at him and smiles and kisses him. Shadex just hugs her close him and they cuddle.

The group of adventurers in POK start taking down there camp. The Half Elf looks around and then his eyes go big and he starts screaming and crying and then he passes out. Everyone runs to him Errelno looks at him and tells the paladin "Laktfar Heal him" Laktfar just nods his head and heals the half elf. When he does the color of the half elf's armor turns Black and silver and a Odd looking helmet appears with a bunch of swords the half elf gets up looks around and says "What are u looking at u look as if I was dead" then a Flash back hits him

Shadex is standing over him with sword poised to strike he takes in one wheezing breath and exhales and plunges his Sword into his stomach and then a ear splitting CACK was heard and all went black. The last thing he remembered was getting helped out of a hole and he was very dirty he looks around and sees everyone happy so he thought it must have been good what had just happened what ever did happen.

As he sees all this he says "ohh god I was dead" and everyone starts to laugh.

Shadex and Jazzmen went every where together shadex out of impulse could not keep his hands off of her and she didn't mind he was always hugging her close to him and kissing her she did not mind. Shadex thinking about many things finally sees this girl is his true love and he tells her to wait while he goes to the bank so she does and when he comes back he has a huge box and looks at her and drops to one knee and holds her hand and proposes to her "Jazzmen I know we haven't known each other for very long but I know I love you will u marry me?" her face turns a bright Crimson red and she giggles ans she looks at him and says "Shadex I Love u to I will marry u" he put the engagement ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her. They left to go to pok and find a Paladin or cleric to Marry them.

Laktfar left to go by supplies at the pok bank and as he did he saw Shadex and went over to him and smiled and said "Shadex how are u old pal?" Shadex looked almost as if he were gunna explode with happiness. He answered by saying "Good old friend can I ask u a favor of u laktfar? Laktfar didn't know what the favor was but if it was shadex then he would do anything he replied with " Sure anyhitng for u my friend" Shadex looked at This Wood Elf Girl she was gorgeous Laktfar thought and shadex looked at her and said "Jazzmen this is Laktfar my friend he is a paladin and he said he will marry us" Laktfar was about to die he never married someone before but he was gunna marry these 2 so he said "how do u want this done formal or wat?" Shadex looks at jazzmen and asks her she turns red and says "Id like to get married right here right now" and shadex said "me too" laktfar began to chant and shadex put a ring on jazzmens finger and she put one on his and they kissed and Laktfar said " Shadex Errelno Resserected Balerian………Shadex gasped and passed out.

Balerian was walking to find laktfar and he saw him over a wood elf and ran up and saw it was shadex and he kneeled down and slapped him and shadex woke and looked at Balerian and passed out again. Balerian looked at the girl who was next to him and said " my name is Balerian Black Rosé " the girl looked at him and smiled she said "My names Jazzmen" balerian slapped Shadex again and he woke up and for good this time he just was pure white and kept saying "but u were dead" and Balerian just said "I know but I was revived" Shadex just looked at him and said "ohh well this is my wife Balerian her name is Jazzmen" Balerian was taken back and he saw the two of them loved each other.


	9. Chapter 15 The Nightmares

Balerian could only do one thing after seeing how much in love these two were he sat up many nights thinking of days that changed his life.

Dream

Balerian looked around a dimly light room it was cold he could smell the Decay from some dead body( Balerian is only 8 years old and in his own house) he had his wooden sword in hand he was ready to kill the assassin. He heard the sounds of fighting he looked into a room and saw three men on his father his father was a high elf paladin and his mother a human Warrior. He saw his father had his sword in hand and was fending off a masked dark elf who had two daggers but what would happen next would only change the events in time. His mother didn't see another dark elf on the room she was behind her husband and when she did see him the assassin had slit her throat she crumpled to the floor with a slight yelp. Balerians father could barely take 1 assassin but 2 was to much he went into a rage and almost killed the one assassin he hit it twice but he was stabbed many times and was stabed I the back of the neck and he died. The assassins then crept out of a window and disappeared Balerian had just whitnessed his parents deaths.


	10. Chapter 16 the Dark Elf assasins attack

Balerian woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around he smelled the smell of death. He got up and took his sword and pulled on his armor. He hen slowly walked down the small house. He heard Lakfar Scream he hen broke into a sprint when he got to Laktfars room he saw him in the corner head slumped he was alive he was moaning and Balerian saw a arrow sticking out of his chest he then heard the sound of someone knocking a arrow on their bow. He ducked and rolled he then saw who the assailant was It was the dark elf who killed his parents. He then let rage take over. When he regained consciousness he was covered with blood standing over a mutilated dark elf body. Then he heard the sound of foot steps when he turned he saw 2 more dark elves he grinned a evil grin and stood up his eyes were a bright Red with hatred and a lust for blood and death. He stood up as he did he picked up the dead dark elf and threw it to its friends they didn't think but caught it and as they did on of them realized what was going to happen and rolled away as he saw his friends head slide onto the floor.


	11. Chapter 17 Balerian's Lust For Blood

The Other Assassin was Crestfallen he had seen his boss and best friend die at the hands

of a crazed Half Elf. Now he was going to avenge then. He drew his throwing darts he

made sure he got the poisoned ones. Balerian Laughed as he saw what he was doing.

Balerian Raised his palm to Laktfar and began to chant a Bright blue light erupted from his

hand and the arrow in Laktfar's chest Exploded into millions of pieces. The Dark Elf knew

he had just seen a Paladin's heal but this Half Elf had two swords and oddly enough he had

the ranger symbol on one sword and the Warrior one on the other and his chest plate had

the Paladin sign on it. The Dark Elf made up his mind he was going to have to skip the

darts and move quickly and slit the Bastards throat. So the dark elf pulled his short sword and dagger out. Then in a Flash he

was gone. Balerian knowing that the Rogue wouldvanish casted a see invisible spell as he

healed Laktfar. Laktfar was standing up when hesaw the enraged and blood covered Balerian. Balerian could see the Dark Elf

easy butwanted to play with him so he started looking around and when the dark elf thought it was the right time he darted out

weapons at the ready. As he did he screamed "DIE YOUEVIL MOTHER FUCKER YOU KILLED MY BOSS AND MY

BEST FRIEND FOR THIS YOU WILL DIE YOU WERE DESTENED TO AND NOW YOU WILL!"Balerian Laughed

as he spun around with Laktfar's shield and his Katana. He only said"Not to day you Fucking Darky". And with that he

smashed the dark elf in the face withthe shield and threw it to the ground. He brought the katana over his head in a

sho-men-nuchi style cut and as he brought the sword down the Dark Elf Screamed "WHYWONT YOU FUCKING DIE!"

Balerian Stopped within a centimeter of his face and said"Because people still need me in this world and my task isn't yet

accomplished". Then The Dark Elf let out a muffled scream as the tip of the katana slowly started cutting into his head when it

got deep enough Balerian stepped on the back of the blade to burrow it into the dark elves head when the blade touched the

ground Balerian using all of his power pulled it through the elf's body as he did this blood sprayed every wall. Balerian looked

at Laktfar and saw that the High Elf's eyes were filled with horror but he was covered in blood. When Laktfar saw what

Balerian was doing he knew that Balerian loved blood. Laktfar saw Balerian's true spirit and why he could have never truly at

heart been a ranger or paladin he was a blood hungry monster he loved to kill and the smell of blood switched him from his

normal thoughtful and kind person ta Evil killing monster. Laktfar watched as Balerian's eyes changed back to a sad blue and

he dropped his swords and he watched as Balerian passed out.


	12. Chapter 18 Balerian's nightmare and the ...

Laktfar was pacing back and forth in front of Balerian's bed. Balerian was struggling and thrashing violently in his sleep he was having a horrible night mare that only he could snap out of he had been in a coma for 3 days now.

BALERIANS NIGHTMARE

Balerian is looking at a mirror image of him self but there are differences about his other self. Balerian 1 is in Red and Black armor while Balerian 2 is in pure black armor and is dripping in blood. They looked at each other then Balerian 2's eyes turned a bright red and balerian 1's turned a dull matalic Purple they both drew there swords. Bal Cut Balerian 2 from the stomach to the Shoulder. There was a lull in the fighting because they were so worn out and the loss of blood was so much they could not stand

Balerian 2 : who are u y do u look like me and fight like me?

Balerian 1: my name is Balerian and we are one in the same but u are the side of me who is the killer while I am not I guess.

Balerian2: well now I know that My name is Wolf and why are we fighting?

Balerian 1: U have got me there I don't know

With That A huge boom startled the 2 they saw a dragon walking toward them

Balerian 1: we cant take a dragon and if one of us dies the spirit might die in the whole us this is a dream I think!

Balerian 2: well we cant have that can we but both of us together can kill it it's just a dream

They went to seal there truce with a hand shake and when there hands met a bright light erupted out of them and they became 1

Balerian: what just happened I wow I haven't felt like this in along time

Balerian's eyes were no longer purple red or blue they were a bright Gold color his hair was no longer blond it was a red color and his eyes were narrow. He had become one inside him self and now he was truly Balerian.

Balerian charged the dragon with his Katana he jumped he was so fast the dragon didn't see him coming. With a flash he was on top of the dragon and he then drove his sword through the spinal joint between the dragons body and neck. A little stream of blood shot out of the dragons neck and then balerian took the hardest slash he had ever done to this dragon and he then felt the dragons body fall under him he jumped off and looked at the dragon and then he kicked the head and it rolled a little then he kicked it harder and he was hit by a torent of blood Then he woke up.

END OF BALERIANS NIGHTMARE


	13. The Loss of Jazzmen and Balerian the kil...

Balerian was in his armor he was sweating profusely his bed was soaked in sweat. Laktfar only looked in amazement as Balerian's hair changed from it's blond to a reddish color and his eyes turned a bright yellow. Balerian was now one in him self and he was no longer torn between two personalities. He was one and he felt strangely good not good great he was really the person he was in his dream he was finally the warrior he was meant to be.

"Wow Laktfar I feel great! Ummm what is with the bemused look?"

"BAL umm you changed in front of my eyes are you some kind of demon?"

"Don't be silly what do you mean I changed in front of your eyes?"

"Your hair it is red and your eyes there yellow or gold I cant tell and all of the scars you had there gone … well all the little ones that is and you have some sort of markings on your body wait in the Fk you hand its bleeding!"

"Well wont you look at that"

Balerian's hands erupt in a blue light and the bleeding stopped and then a sharp pain hit his cheek his left on it was Laktfar he had cut Balerian with his sword.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"You demon you will die!"

"I don't want to kill you I thought you we my friend but I have drawn my sword and it must be used"

Laktfar was clumsy with a sword and slashed at Balerian but BAL only was using around a tenth of his power.

"You can't even use a sword right how do you intend to kill me im a skilled warrior how did you plan to kill me?"

Balerian then felt a sharp dagger point touch his back but he then used all hid power and with blinding speed he decapitates Laktfar and jumps to the other side of the room when he looks he sees guards around 10 of them he laughs and in a blink of an eye they are all dead Balerian just leaves the house with the words "Death follows the tracks of the true killers"

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Shadex and jazzmen walk into Shadex's home they both were in love Shadex had to warn her about the danger he was because he was a rogue and for what had done in his past. When he tried the words wouldn't come out so he decided to wait till the tomorrow. That day they had been married for two days and so there was still a buzz of ecstasy in the air. But now Shadex had to go to Pok and buy some things for the house and jazzmen didn't want to go so she stayed at Shadex's home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Shadex walked into the bank in Pok and withdrew a big bag of platinum and bought food and water some wine and some more cloths he bought stuff for his bed in Kelethin and as easy as that he was on his way home. When he got to the Lift at Kelethin he felt that something was wrong there was blood on the lift and the guards were gone he looked and saw one guard dead behind the lift he had a cut in his face. Shadex dropped all he bought and drew his daggers and then stepped onto the wet lift as he did his foot step made a slash sound like walking into a puddle after it rains. He saw dead Dark elves and wood elves all over the place and he heard a voice and then he heard it again and then he recognized it and started to sprint toward it he saw his house he saw 3 dark elves trying to break in the door obviously jazzmen had locked the door and was hiding in house Shadex ha d closed all the windows before he left and secured them with the metal covering to prevent someone from breaking in. he then heard another voice he knew it was Balerian and he saw him Balerian was in a flash fighting with the 3 dark elves he quickly killed 2 and the last one seemed to be as good a fighter as Balerian but Shadex saw Balerian pull his second blade and stick it in the Dark Elf's neck. When Shadex blinked and Balerian was gone. Then he heard Jazzmen Scream he pulled out his key and opened the door when he got into the house he saw a dark elf standing over jazzmen he had his sword up ready to stab it through her Shadex lunged and stabbed the dark elf in the back of the neck and he fell but his sword was under him and went through jazzmen and she left out a muffled cry and when Shadex rolled the elf off of her he saw what had happened and when he held her she was cold and her peachy skin was a pure white and he began to cry.


	14. The Fellow ship is formed

Shadex rolled the elf off of her he saw what had happened and when he held her she was cold and her peachy skin was a pure white and he began to cry. Shadex started saying

"Why her why her God what has she done to die WHY?"

Shadex heard a foot step and looked up it was Balerian. Balerian kneeled down and he for some odd reason knew what to tell Shadex and he started with

" Shadex im sorry I feel for you loss iv lost a lot of people I held dear to me but crying will never bring her back……… but if you want revenge for her death please tell me"

Shadex only looked at Balerian but he was thinking about what he was saying

"Balerian I will join you but first we have to bury her"

"I will help you my friend and welcome to the walk of death"

"The walk of death what do you mean?"

"I mean there are only few people who are going with me"

"I forgot to ask where we are going."

"My friend we are going to The Valley of Death and there is a myth about if you live after going through the valley do u know what it is?"

"No I don't why don't you enlighten me"

"Well it is said if you survive the valley the person closest to your heart who had died will be resurrected"

"Waaa"

"Yeah are u still in?"

"More then ever"

For the next week they buried Jazzmen and did there rituals.

Qbvegiguyfysi6ksdlulutdut,d,wtgcuttdtddtdtdtdtdtydtydtyiididssisisa4dfytrudyiyiwutstsdysutsrsktd

Ok How many people think that Balerian made up the myth?

If yes type 1 in your review and if not type 2

Also who thinks Jazzmen will ever come back?

If yes type 3 if no type 4

Well Hope you like it short but hay at least its here ……well chapter 21 will be coming soon to a computer near u!


	15. Chapter 21 meeting the fellow ship

2 names used in this chapter and for the rest of the book are from Samurai X and Rurouni Kenshin other names from the show will pop up only because I love that show so much so here is my disclaimer: I do not own Samurai X or Rurouni Kenshin I do not own the names of the characters in either of them 

For the next week they buried Jazzmen and did there rituals.

Shadex followed Balerian to the camp the others that were to go along with them were camped out he saw 3 familiar faces one was Errelno's the others were of a wood elf and a human boy one he knew as Darkhearted and the other as Kenjie. Shadex had known Kenji when he was training as a Ranger back in the past Kenji became a warrior. Shadex also tried to be a druid and a warrior he even tried to be a paladin but he wasn't strong enough so he turned to rogue and it worked perfect for him. Balerian Introduced him to Carra a female druid, Shadow a young Night elf ( a Night elf is a wood elf and dark elf together to make a very powerful rogue during the day a night elf looks like a wood elf but at night the skin turns a pure jet black all u can see is the glint off of the purple eyes of shadow) Shadow was sitting next to a tree sharpening his daggers so Shadex thought Rogue but he was wrong Shadow was more advanced then rogue he was a Assassin a highly trained predator of the night. The last person Shadex met was a human named Kenshin he is Kenji's father and they are both warriors like Balerian. Kenshin stood and so did Kenji to greet there new ally.

Kenshin "hello my names Kenshin nice to meet you sir"

Shadex "my name is Shadex nice to meet you as well sir"

Kenji "Hello Shade nice to see you again"

Shadex "yes it is nice to see you too"  
Shadow "I am Shadow it is nice to meet one such as your self you were spoken of in my training by my instructors"

Shadow bows and then in blink is gone. Shadex does a roll to his left one dagger drawn and he points tip up at shadows neck Shadex knew he was being tested by shadow and he knew he passed until he felt the pin prick on his stomach shadow grinned Shadex used all he had he jumped up as fast as he could and came down on shadows head put his legs around shadows neck and flung shadow by doing a hand spring and throwing shadow into a near by tree. Shadow hit the tree with such a force the tree splintered and shadow went limp he was only knocked out Carra's hands became a bright blue and shadows wounds healed but shadow was still unconscious.

Kenshin "you're a fast one that you are sir"

Shadex "thank you"

Kenji " you have gotten a lot better then you were when I met you but back then you were a ranger"

Shadex "yeah I was but I tried everything rogue just felt right"

Kenji "you know Shadow is a highly trained and highly skilled assassin"

Shadex "no I didn't know that"

The next day the part moved on to POK and from there they went to Cabalis. Balerian found a secret tunnel with a dragon guardian Balerian single handedly killed the dragon in one hit. He ran up the dragons back and drove his blade in between the dragon's spinal cord the dragon fell to the ground not entirely dead so Kenshin killed it with a single slash of his sword the dragons head fell off. They all entered the tunnel ready for anything.


	16. New Class's born and so are thereSenseis

------------------------------------------Chapter 22---------------------------------------------------

They all entered the tunnel ready for anything. In this cave the party was tested of there loyalties to one

another. They found these strange Huge floating eye balls these eye balls had the abilities of Enchanters.

Balerian walked up to one of these Eyes and tried to kill it but he came under its spell. He turned and

looked at Shadex and charged shade with blades pointed at shades Chest. But being the killer Shadex is he

jumped into the air and landed behind Balerian with his daggers ready to kill but he only knocked Bal out

with the hilt of his sword. Shadex had heard of these Evil Eyes they can take the most loyal of men and turn

them against there leader. Shadex avoided its gaze the Druid. Kenji and Kenshin using there swords (Aka

Katana's) so you can grasp Kenji and Kenshin I am not going to change them form there status as Samurai

or alter them from the manga/ anime. Kenji is wearing a Blue kimono top and a white Hakama and Kenshin

is wearing a Black Kimono top and a white Hakama (In the manga of samurai X Kenshin wears this when

he's going to kill tomeo) They both have Well made Katana's. ok back to the killing using there sword

style Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu they blind the Eye and give Shadow and Shadex there chance to get close and

stab the beast in the back and kill it. Cara wakes and heals Balerian he seems to be surprised at how fast

Shadex had gotten. Shadex had changed from a rogue in the past weeks to a ninja. He far surpassed a

simple assassin he was much more skilled and Balerian had also changed but he went from a Warrior to a

Guardian. He was much stronger then a normal warrior. When the group got through most of the tunnel

they saw small camp they went and saw all it was, was a few merchants who were selling rare things and

very valuable things to adventurers who want nice things for a bit of coin. Shadex drops to them and sells

his ring mail armor and buys some lighter chain mail and a whole new outfit that was suited for a ninja (like

Aoshie when he was the leader of the oniwaban see Rouni Kenshin to understand) he had two kodachies

and he was a lot different then he used to be he had a mask the only covered his nose and chin and mouth.

He was ready for anything. Shadow was in awe when he saw Shadex and went up to him and said

Shadow: Wow I like the clothes man I wanna be like you your so much better then Assassins.

Shadex: well if you'd like ill work with you and teach you what I know

Shadow: that would be great…do I have to call you Sensei of Master?

Shadex: you can call me sensei if you want other then that call me Shadex ha-ha.

Shadow: ok sensei Shadow bows to Shadex and goes and buys what Shadex has on but instead of black he gets gray

Balerian: hay Kenji what is that sword technique you and your old man do that's so fast?

Kenji: well it's really just the sword style I do its Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

Balerian: wow hay you think your old man would teach me that?

Kenshin: you act as if I am not here you do

Balerian: I am sorry Kenshin

Kenshin: its ok and ill teach you the ways of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

Balerian: cool thanks

Balerian sells his swords and his armor and buys a Red kimono top and a black Hakama and a Silver and

black Katana.

After all the talking and selling was done the party found a spot in the tunnel that seemed protect able and

Balerian got the first watch that night and what happens next no one was expecting.

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF SHADEX'S TAIL!


	17. Chapter 23

Balerian got the first watch that night and what happens next no one was expecting. During Balerian Shift he

fell asleep and Shadex knew he would so he stayed awake and kept watch Shadex saw a better vantage

point in a cave in the rock face over them so using his techniques he scaled the 30 feet to the cave when he

looked into the cave he saw a bright light in the back he went to go investigate it he shadow melded and was

so quite no one would ever know he was there when he go to the shop where the light was he saw some

strange looking Gnolls they were different then anything he had ever seen and they spoke in Elvish of all

languages being a wood elf he knew what they were saying but it was just a simple conversation then he saw

something even stranger a Blue and Green as well as Red Orcs all together he was flabbergasted he

couldn't even believe what he was seeing Shadex walked forward and tossed a rock at the other wall and

one of the Gnolls went to check it out when he did Shadex used a throwing dart and hit him in the back of

the neck when the other guard heard the ruckus he ran over he saw the blood but before he could say

anything Shadex came up behind him and used his kodachies to detach the Gnoll from its head he hid the

bodies so no one would find them easily. He then walked into the chamber where the rocs had gone. He saw

not only were there Green, Blue , and Red Orcs there were frost goblins and other types of goblins along

with dark elves and Trolls and Ogres. Shadex knew hat the ranks of these ones were all Generals they were

planning something big and he had to stop it so he was thinking of getting shadow to come help him but when

he turned around there was shadow and Kenshin right behind him he was so shocked he almost fell over

Shadex: Wahh what in the world are u guys doing here?

Kenshin: you think we trust Balerian?

Shadow: I just wanted to learn from you so I was doing anything a dedicated pupil would do Sensei

Shadex: ok ok well there's a room full of nasties in there.

Shadow: we can take them they aren't ready for a fight>

Shadex turned quickly and drew his kodachies Shadow drew one of his Daggers and a Kodachi he wasn't

so skilled with a Kodachi as Shadex was so he relayed on his dagger still he had all of his old weapons but

he also had a second Kodachi he was ready. Kenshin just walked into the room nonchalantly and looked at

the Orcs and charged them while Shadow and Shadex killed the goblins and Gnolls when they felt they were

done Shadex turned to see a dark elf he had forgotten about him he was hit right in the face by the dagger of

the dark elf he assumed was a rogue or assassin the dark elf then turned onto shadow and stabbed him the

wrist and shadow screamed and fell to the floor he was out Shadex stood up and watched the dark elf's

speed he dogged Kenshin's attacks he was faster then Shadex and Kenshin Shadex felt something inside him

self he had never felt before it was the lust for power and death his eyes changed to a bright yellow he was

now a death craving monster he saw Kenshin get kicked into the wall and pass out the dark elf turned and

saw Shadex standing and said

"why wont you just leave I am giving you a chance to live take it you fool"

With this Shadex exploded in rage and the dark elf was in awe because he couldn't even see Shadex that's

how fast he was he wasn't even a blur he wasn't even there he ended up behind the dark elf and whispered

in his ear

"To bad I am not kind as you are you bumbling idiot"

With that Shadex plunged his Kodachies into the elf's chest and neck and he spun so he was back to back

with the elf he split the elf in half from the belly button up. Shadex was covered in blood and his hair was

dripping wet he had a cut going across his eye and he could see perfectly but the scar was so bad he used

hair to cover the eye so it wasn't seen he almost never opened up his left eye because it was always a bright

yellow while his right was most the time purple but when he opened up his left he right became yellow and he

felt the lust for blood. Shadow and Kenshin were awake to she Shadex standing there with blood covering

him and he looked so different shadow could feel his power and all the sudden it was gone Shadex fell to

one knee and when he did his right eye became purple and he closed his left eye he stood up and walked to

shadow and pulled the dagger from his wrist and he took it cleaned the dagger and kept it along with the

cloak the dark elf had he after that day took a memento from all that he killed using his true power. Kenshin

wasn't hurt and they helped Shadow to Carra and she healed him. Balerian was awake at this time and saw

Shadex who was taking buckets of water and pouring them over him self while fully clothed the water

coming off of Shadex was pure red and he used 5 buckets already Balerian knew what Shadex was going

through because he him self had the same evil blood thirsty side in him but he let it eat him alive until that is

what he became. But Shadex fought off this killer inside himself and it seemed to be working. Shadex had

sedated his blood hungry side for the mean time he only wanted to get the blood of that elf off of him self and

after 30 buckets of water it was completely gone. And they set off yet again for The Valley of Death.


	18. Chapter 24

And they set off yet again for The Valley of Death. The party found the exit of the cave they had previously been in. they were at this time

descending the side of a very steep mountain Kenshin. Kenji, shadow, and Shadex. Didn't have to climb they jumped the 250 feet and

landed and when they did they used there techniques to not get hurt. While Cara and Balerian had to use rope and climb down. After

Balerian got his butt in gear they found a strange wooded area. As they went through this forest they saw Goblins run this way and that way.

They knew they were being followed Shadex had his hands on his Kodachies and shadow had a throwing dagger hidden in his sleeve. While

Baleian, Kenji, and Kenshin all walked with hands on there swords. Shadow was so anxious and twitchy he saw a little movement from a

tree in front of them and he threw his dagger at it and they heard a loud yelp of pain. And when they did Shadex who no one saw was gone

was dragging a young high elf girl in his arms. She was gorgeous with flowing blond hair and she must be a paladin because she had emerald

green and cobalt blue armor on and a large two handed sword. Shadow wondered how he knocked her out with a small throwing dagger

but he saw he didn't hit her he hit Shadex and Shadex knocked her out and was dragging her to them. Shadow was immediately on his

knees begging for Shadex's forgiveness and Shadex just told him to get up and be a man. Shadow did as he was told and got up. This

woman must have been traveling with a party because no one travels alone unless you're a pompous or a fool or a pompous fool. So

Shadex found a place for them to camp while Cara to tend to the high elf's wounds she had cuts under armor. And Shadex went to go find

and survivors of her party.


	19. Chapter 25 What are you?

Note: I am going to try making this more first person view so bear with me here never done this before the person who is the viewer is Shadex

"I cant believe what a mess I have gotten my self into. What have I done by saving that girl in that mess I should have just watched why did that feeling over come me why have I always got to be the hero why can I always save people but the ones I love why jazzman why?WHY!"

Looks up to see Balerian sitting down.

"Hello Balerian"

Balerian "hello Shade can you believe that a whole company of Koda'Dal Paladins were massacred in these woods?"

"Aye I can believe it they were ambushed and destroyed. How many died?"

"all but three died and including the girl they are all in horrid condition Carra thinks she might have saved them but the old one seems to be fading Kenshin is talking to him he's the only conscious one he has a punctured lung that Carra can't fix"

sighs loudly"if only I was able to save more of them but those goblins were fierce and they had these lizard creatures with them they werestrong and well built fighters they were not Iksars these were different looking and they beat the best of the Koda'Dal Paladins the emerald Sword unit the best of the best of the Koda'Dal I think we should turn back and get help before we all die"

"Shade are u crazy? You know where we are right?"

"No no I don't know where we are care to enlighten?"

"The Valley of Death is where we are all that work will be lost if we turn back now think of jazzman don't waist your one chance to bring her back to you"

"Alright ill go to the end with this but what will we do to win this?"

"I think we should play it by ear shade it might be a bit easier were all good at what we do so lets do what we do best and kill aye Brother?"

Shadex's eyes both become a bright shining yellow

"That sounds like a splendid plan lets go do what we do best yesss that soundsss good"

Balerian gets up and walks of toward the fire of the main camp

note: this is my first Salilaque so its not perfect im reading to much shakespear so in the next chaps watch out for theold english

"I want to robe my self in that crimson gown and let my blades taste the flesh of my enemies yes this is my time my chance to bring her back my one and only my one chance to bring her back"

Draws the right Kodachi and watches it glint in the moon light

"I promise you blade that you will taste flesh tomorrow"

a loud crunching sound from behind startled him he spun around both kodachies in hand it was one of those lizard things.

"So how long are you just going to sit there and look at me scalie?"

"Youssss ssshouldss whatchess yoursesss mouthsess softss skins beforesss Iss cutsss itss offsss iss youssess"

"Oh so an idol threat that it is don't you wish to have a go at me scalie? Don't you want to kill another soft skin aye?"

"YOUSSS SHOULDSS WATCHESS YOURSSESS MOUTHSSESS NOWSESS YOUSSSESS DIESSESS SOFTSSS SKINSESS DIESSSS ARGHHHHH"

Note fights are to hard first person so I might revert to 3rd person at some point

The lizard draws a paladins two handed sword from its back and charges with a quick hop the sword is avoided and the lizard stumbles forward it turns and drops the big sword witch seems to have been taken from a Koda'Dal paladin along with all the armor it was wearing the lizard then drew a long sword and a crescent blade. It charged again but instead of hoping over him. Shadex hopped to the right and slashed down on the creature's wrist.It then let out a loud yelp of pain. then itturned but now it only had the long sword the crescent sword was on the ground along with its left hand. Then Shadex took the attack and charged the creature at such a speed the naked eye could not see him at all. All that was heard were the sounds of armor being ripped through by razor sharp blades. Shadex walked to where he had been standing and turned to look at the lizard who was still alive but could no longer walk or use either arm

"Whysssess don'tsess yousesss killsess messes!"

"I need to ask you a few questions that is why and first off what are you?"

"Isess amsess a noble Ssssarnak nowsesss pleasesesss killsess messesss"

Shadex steps over and cuts off the Sarnak's head then walks back toward the camp. Shadex takes a ring from the Sarnak. Also he takes acloth which he uses to clean the blood off of his Kodachies.


	20. Chapter 26 the darkness the end

The Group moved out at first light. They had no idea what expect Kenshin spent all night digging a grave for the old paladin who had died. But they did learn where the Sarnak fort was so they move on it. Shadex was sent in first and nothing went right from there. Things looked bad for the group.

"BALERIAN GET UP GET UP DON'T DIE ON ME DAMMIT I NEED YOUR HELP"

Balerian "leave me they got me good man ill hold them down here ill only slow you down shade go for jazzman"

"I can't just leave you here to die"

Kenshin "Just leave him we must hurry thank you Balerian you will never be forgotten"

Kenji "yes thank you"

Cara "lets hurry I hear more"

The party runs down a tunnel and they hear Balerian fighting fiercely they all mourn for him but keep moving shadow went in front to make things semi safe

Shadow "DIE YOU BEAST"

"Shadow! Noooo"

Shadow didn't move in time and was skewered through the chest with a spear by a Sarnak

Shadow "Sensei I am sorrr"

"SHADOW NO NOT YOU TO DAMED YOU BEASTS I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU DAM ALL OF YOU TO HELL"

Shadex goes into a complete blood lusting rage like no other and darts down the closest hall way killing anything that moved he makes it to a small room where a portal is Kenji and Kenshin catch up to him but there missing Carra

"Where is Carra?"

Kenji "when you took off she was helping try to heal Shadow but when she did she was decapitated by one of those dammed Sarnak's"

"Oh god is it only us three now?"

Kenshin "that it seems to be"

"Well let's find out where this goes"

Shadex, Kenshin, and Kenji jump into the portal and end up in a valley of tall grass

"Is this what we have been looking for all this time the valley of death?"

Kenji "I think it is"

Kenshin "yes yes it is the valley we seek"

They all walk forward and kenji tell shade "the valley makes ones deepest desires come true anything that may be" and they all kneel and start to think of there deepest desires and when they look up in front of Kenshin is Tomeo and in front of Shadex is Jazzman and kenji's greatest desire was to be greater then his father and that he became his skills and power increased and he saw what he had to do to become better and he took his tanto and cut a cross into his left cheek and became a mirror image of his father.

"Jazzman is that you my love?"

Jazzmen "yes my love it is me"

With that Shadex falls into her arms and all goes black and he wakes up in the room with the portal and he has a cut on it face and stab wound in his chest Kenshin and kenji are both dead Kenshin has a sword in his chest and kenji's face was cut on his left cheek and his throat has a hole in it. Balerian in the corner with a spear in his throat pining him two feet off the ground onto the wall and Carra's headless body nest to shadow that was on the ground with two daggers in his eyes. Shadex stood up and looked to see sixty or seventy dead Sarnak's and goblins. Shadex looks to a door where he hear voices and the sounds of fighting and looks to see a paladin in blue armor and two rangers fighting to get to the room they had a Cleric with them who rushed to the door when he saw Shadex. Shadex watched as red light erupted from some of the Sarnak's and as a specter descended onto the Sarnak's. At that time he remembered Errelno the Necro Darkhearted the ranger and Elessar but he saw the old mans dead body. It must have been the cleric who brought him from the dead maybe he could revive the dead in the room but at that thought a sharp pain erupted in the back of Shadex's head and his lifeless body fell to the floor he was killed by a goblin with a spear the was put through Shadex's skull. Shadex sees jazzman and is again in the field with her. But the light around him becomes so intense it looks to be bright blue and he hears voices that sound like Balerian, Kenshin and kenji's saying "Come back to us please come back" and all goes black again……

This is where im going to end my story for now this is part one look for part 2 soon


End file.
